1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic thermal therapeutic apparatus, more particularly to, an automatic thermal therapeutic apparatus, by which a user can treat desired portions of the user""s body at any time without limit of the place and which can be collapsible to thereby be handy to carry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a thermal therapeutic apparatus for home use has a structure that a plurality of pressure members are mounted in a single device body for pressurizing certain spots of a human""s body, and far infrared ray lamps are arranged in the pressure members and controlled by output signal from a control box. The far infrared ray lamp applies far infrared ray and heat lower than 60 degree to the spots on the human""s body. The thermal therapeutic apparatus heats the human""s body, facilitates the growth, strengthens the human""s bone, keeps in an appropriate water, extracts waste matter from the human""s body, resolves fat, protein and carbohydrate to maintain the nutritive balance condition, vibrates molecules and atoms of cells to keep the physical strength, and raises the temperature of hypodermic layers of the human""s body to enlarge the capillary vessel and facilitate the circulation of the blood so that a metabolism is facilitated. By the above effects, the thermal therapeutic apparatus has been widely used in houses.
However, the conventional thermal therapeutic apparatus has several disadvantages as follows.
For using the thermal therapeutic apparatus for treating the desired portions of the human""s body, the user must put one or more of the thermal therapeutic apparatuses on a bed or a chair and lie down or sit down on the bed or the chair in a state that the pressure members of the therapeutic apparatuses are located on the desired spot of the user""s body to pressurize the desired spots.
Therefore, there is a restriction in the place because a wide place is required for the treatment, and the user cannot do any other works during the treatment.
Additionally, for treating all desired portions of the user""s body, the user must move the thermal therapeutic apparatus from a portion to another portion on the user""s body for allowing the pressure member to pressurize the desired portions. However, the user cannot find the desired portion exactly for himself and is in need of help from another person.
Recently, the thermal therapeutic apparatus which is applied to a bed or a chair has been widely used. However, the bed embedding the thermal therapeutic apparatus occupies a wide space and is very expensive.
Furthermore, the bed embedding the thermal therapeutic apparatus has a structure that a small-sized thermal therapeutic apparatus is embedded inside a large-sized elongated hole of the bed. Therefore, when the user or another person stands or lies on the bed, a portion of the user""s body may fall into the hole of the bed, thereby injuring the user""s body or damaging the thermal therapeutic apparatus.
In the meantime, the chair embedding the thermal therapeutic apparatus has been used for relaxation but cannot provide the function of the treatment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a ground anchor overcoming the above enumerated difficulties.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a thermal therapeutic apparatus, which can automatically perform the treatment and the thermal treatment on all desired portions of a user""s body when the user lies on a bed or a chair.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a thermal therapeutic apparatus, which is collapsible for carrying.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a thermal therapeutic apparatus, which is conveniently used at any place and any time without restriction of the place and the time.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a thermal therapeutic apparatus, which has an increased life and a reduced production cost.
To achieve the above objects, this invention provides an automatic thermal therapeutic apparatus comprising: an upper housing having a recess which has a predetermined width, length and depth on its center line in the longitudinal direction and a hole;
a lower housing positioned on the lower portion of the upper housing;
a plurality of thermal therapeutic devices positioned in the recess of the housing with the vertical movement, each thermal therapeutic device having a body made in about a rectangular shape by an injection molding of synthetic resin material, a pressure member for pressurizing a desired portion of human body and a lamp located beneath the pressure member in the body for generating far infrared ray;
fastening means situated between bottoms of the thermal therapeutic devices and the bottom surface of the recess, the fastening means having a pair of springs at opposite ends for fixing to opposite walls of the recess;
a controller for controlling all functional components; and
lifting means for falling and rising the thermal therapeutic devices to a predetermined height during a prescribed period of time depending on output signal of the controller, the lifting means having a lifting member, the upper portion of the lifting means passing through the hole of the upper housing.
Other objects and benefits of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following written description taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures.